6th Yomiuriland national junior tournament
thumb|286px|leftThe 6th Yomiuriland National junior tournament (よみうりランド 全国 大会, Yomiurirando zenkoku taikai) is the Japanese nation-wide tournament held in Yomiuriland amusement park in the Kids' Dream arc of Captain Tsubasa. The first time we see this tournament was in its 6th edition, were Nankatsu SC participated with Tsubasa Ozora as captain and Tadashi Shiroyama as coach. Nankatsu was able to win the national championship, where they managed to beat Meiwa FC led by Kojiro Hyuga. History In order to win the National Juveniles Tournament cup against fierce opponents such as Hanawa FC, Musashi FC and Meiwa FC. Classification Stage Soon Tsubasa and his Nankatsu SC team, which were mostly newcomers (except for the Shutetsu quartet), had a rough time against Meiwa FC, both of which were team favorites of the tournament. After a first loss of 6-7 against the latter, Nankatsu SC started improving themselves, whereas Kojiro Hyuga was offered a 10-year scholarship if he was able to make his team win the tournament as champion. Nankatsu SC then, had to win against Hanawa FC and the Tachibana twins against all odds (a tie was not allowed due to lack of points). So, finally, Tsubasa won the aerial duel against the twins and they were classified. This time, they were not to face Meiwa FC if they did not make it to the finals. So Tsubasa promised Wakabayashi that he will do this feat and to not give up in the way. Knockout Stage In this stage, other powerful players appeared against Nankatsu SC, such as the giant keeper Taichi Nakanishi from Naniwa FC in the first round. In the semifinals, Nankatsu faced Jun Misugi from Musashi FC while Furano FC faced Meiwa FC, both of which had a hard time to win and repeat a second duel. Then, then finals against Nankatsu SC and Meiwa FC begin, now with Wakabayashi's return to get his revenge against Hyuga but also Tsubasa and Misaki had a new challenge, to defeat the newcomer "karate keeper" Ken Wakashimazu who became a regular in Meiwa FC strengthening the defense for the Meiwa Combi of Takeshi and Kojiro to attack and be able to score against Wakabayashi. thumb|246px The finals ended 4-2 in favor of Nankatsu. Tsubasa was able to defeat Hyuga and make amends from the last game, while also Wakabayashi proved to be the S.G.G.K. by not allowing any goals from outside the penalty area. Misaki was the best assist player of the tournament. Despite being in second place of the tournament, Hyuga was allowed to play in Toho Academy middle school because he indeed gave his best and also because the scouts wanted both him and Tsubasa on the team. Epilogue After the tournament, Tsubasa fulfills his goal of becoming the best player in Japanese elementary school category, but Roberto breaks his promise to take him to Brazil, instead leaving his personal book annotations as a gift to help Tsubasa aim for his goal to become a pro football player in the future, specially since he some main teachings: rely and trust teamwork, enjoy football as a philosophy and his powerful Drive Shot technique. Results 'Table of Tournament' Gallery |-|2018= Kids Dream arc (2018).jpg Tsubasa Kojiro ep14 (2018).jpg|Kojiro vs Tsubasa Misugi ep13 (2018) 2.png|Misugi Misugi ep13 (2018) 1.png Misugi ep15 (2018) 1.png Osu ep16 (2018).jpg|Nankatsu SC vs Ozu SS Tachibanas ep16 (2018).jpg|Tachibana twins Tachibanas (2018) 2.jpg|Triangle Shot Misaki Tachibanas ep16 (2018).jpg|Misaki vs Tachibanas Tsubasa Hanawa ep17 (2018).jpg|Marking Tsubasa Misaki Tachibanas ep17 (2018).jpg|Magnificent Interception |-|2018 (2)= Yomiuriland ep17 (2018).jpg|Matsuyama, Tsubasa, Kojiro Kawazoe ep18 (2018).jpg|Matsuyama vs Kawazoe Nakanishi ep18 (2018).jpg|Nakanishi vs Golden Combi Hitachi Musashi ep18 (2018).jpg|Musashi vs Hitachi Furano ep19 (2018) 0.jpg|Furano FC Furano ep19 (2018) 1.jpg|Kazumasa Oda & Furano Nakagawa ep19 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro vs Nakagawa Matsuyama Kojiro ep19 (2018).jpg|Kojiro vs Matsuyama Misugi ep20 (2018) 2.jpg|Magnificent Interception Misugi ep20 (2018) 3.jpg|Offside Trap Tsubasa Misugi ep20 (2018).jpg|Trick Tackle Nankatsu SC ep21 (2018).jpg|Nankatsu SC Misugi Tsubasa ep21 (2018).jpg|Misugi vs Tsubasa Misugi Tsubasa ep21 (2018) 2.jpg Tsubasa Misugi ep22 (2018) 1.jpg|End of duel |-|2018 (3)= Meiwa ep22 (2018) 2.jpg|Meiwa FC Wakashimazu ep23 (J) 1.jpg Twin Shot ep23 (2018) 1.jpg|Twin Shot Twin Shot ep23 (2018) 2.jpg Wakashimazu Tsubasa ep24 (2018) 1.jpg Tiger header ep24 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ch26 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ch26 (2018) 2.jpg Genzo ep26 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Golden Combi ep27 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep27 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep27 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa & Kojiro Kojiro Genzo Misaki ep27 (2018) 1.jpg Kids Dream ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Congratulating Tsubasa Category:Tournaments